legacyotfallenfandomcom-20200213-history
Elf
The Elves are a common and intellectual race that typically strive for sanctity in the current world. The Elves are just as old as the Humans; If not older and were the prime inhabitants of Elual, the last city to fall in the Golden Age. Elves are among the most wise and well-taught of the mortal races, as well as the oldest in age as many of them survived the entirety of the Frozen Age thanks to the protection of the God, Yui. Elves are not split into separate "types" like Humans are, defined by their birth-date and standing with the Frozen Age, but instead they are split into two societies which treat each other differently and treat every other race with vast difference. Elual Elf The Elves of Elual are neutrally hostile towards every other race of the world that does not belong in their homeland of Elual. Most Elual Elves are magi or scholar. Very few of them take up physical arms in combat or even strive for combat at all. Among the most notable is Grand Mage Ralhimn, the assumed leader of the Elves as a whole. These Elves are very rare; only two of them are in Legacy of the Fallen. Solemn Elf Elves that are not living in Elual nor associating themselves with it are known by Elual Elves as "Solemn Elves". These Elves chose to leave Elual years ago and have started generations of family since then throughout the world, eventually becoming the most common type of Elf and a very common, widely known race. The Solemn Elves do not have the same beliefs as the Elual Elves, - They are much more reliant to the God of Wind, Yui. The most common home for the Solemn Elves is the forests of Venom located just north of the Eldorin Empire and west of the Flame Legion. Many Solemn Elves practice the arts of the blade and bow; as well as study assassination. There are a lot of mercenaries that are Solemn Elves. Appearance Elves differ widely from Humans in terms of appearance. Male Elves typically stand around 6'10 on average whereas females are averaged at around 6'4. In addition they are a lot more slender and their bones are more prominent in places such as their cheeks. Their ears are pointed and very noticeable. Belief While the Solemn Elves worship the God Yui, the Elual Elves gave up their loyalty to Yui sometime around the year 24 and abandoned belief as a whole. The highest "power" in their society is believed to be their leader, Grand Mage Ralhimn. Because of the clashing beliefs; The Solemn Elves and Elual Elves typically do not associate on a friendly level for extended periods of time, only ever really for work. The Elves began worshiping Yui around the year -106 from their capital of Elual. During this time, the Following of Yui was established and the leader was chosen by the current leader to be Ralhimn. Many years later; after the Frozen Age began; the ironic event that tore the society apart began. Specifically in the year 23, the Following of Yui was declared obsolete and ceased to exist, - All elves that were a part of it were easily counted as the most powerful figures of the Elven society, most of which gave up belief in Yui for an unknown reason. Because of this event, many elves left Elual to practice their faith elsewhere, these Elves became known as Solemn Elves. Category:Race